His Once in a Lifetime
by Miss Toughie
Summary: Dean and Randy have finally found a way to make their relationship work, and everything has been going pretty good for them, until a new problem arises. Will they resort back to their old ways of not trusting one another and turning everything into a fight, or will they weather this storm together? Sequel to His One and His Only Warnings: m/m romance, rated for language only


**A/N: Oh wow it's been a really long time, I hadn't even realized how long until I went to put this story up. Sorry about that everyone but I've had this little pieces floating around in my head forever and I couldn't figure out how to make it all one big story, so I finally admitted defeat and settled for a oneshot. Maybe it's better this way, making it more like a epilogue for the series (and I love epilogues), but you guys be the judge. I hope you like the final piece of this storyline!**

* * *

Dean would never admit it out loud, but he loved the way Randy and him looked when they walked into an arena together. He knew he was a badass, and the people around him knew it too. He didn't have to do anything to prove it, it was just who he was. It came naturally to him some would say. But Randy, damn he had nothing on Randy.

Randy put off this air about him that made people stop and stare, or try to scramble away unnoticed. His dark skin, a feature that Dean, along with so many others, drooled over, making him look like he just walked through the fires of hell. The tattoos covering his body giving him the presence of a true rebel, the type of guy who didn't give a fuck what anyone else thought of him. And that's exactly what Randy was, a man who couldn't care less what others said about him and it made him so fucking sexy it was almost unbearable.

And Dean loved it. Almost as much as he loved the way they look right now. Dark shades, five o'clock shadows, tight shirts and even tighter jeans matched with leather jackets, they looked like the guys people crossed the street to avoid and it was fucking perfect. Work around them came to a stuttering halt, they drew attention as easily as they breathed.

Their relationship shocked some but most just seemed to think that it fit. And they did fit together, better than Dean figured they would. Two attitudes, two personalities, hell, two egos like theirs shouldn't work out as well as they actually did. But ever since those first rough months, when everything the other did or said seemed to cause some form of strife for the both of them, they were perfect together, and he had to admit, it was nice knowing somebody had his back no matter what and knowing that he found somebody he would do anything for.

"Nice of you guys to show up. Even if it was an hour late." They both slowed their pace as that screeching voice filled the hallway around them.

Randy was the first to turn around, slowly taking his sunglasses off and smirking at the boss lady standing in front of them, obviously pissed and looking for someone to take it out on. Dean wasn't about to back down, but he didn't have as many years under his belt to feel as comfortable standing up to the people who signed his check as Randy. So he just stood there, eyes hidden because he knew it pissed off Stephanie, and a smirk on his face to show that he had all the confidence in the world.

"Listen, I don't care what the excuse is, you are both supposed to be here before seven, unless otherwise stated and I don't recall either of you asking to show up late."

"I'm not going to ask you permission for shit, I'm a grown ass man and you don't get to pretend otherwise. You don't own us Stephanie, no matter what your last name may have led you to believe." And that was the end of it apparently, because Randy spun on his heel and walked away, a swagger in every step. Yeah, there was that badass Dean had just been thinking of. And even though Dean was questioning Randy's sanity at the moment, he just grinned and followed behind his lover, determined to show a united front.

Dean waited until they were behind the private door of their locker room, to show Randy just what he was thinking. "You know, I can't stand the way they treat us anymore than you do, but do you have to purposely piss them off every chance you get? I mean they can technically fire us at any time."

Randy just laughed, throwing his gym bag onto the floor and sitting on one of the chairs, stretching his long legs out in front of him and grabbing Dean around the waist, pulling him flush against his chiseled chest.

"They aren't going to fire us any time soon, so just relax. They need veterans to build the future on, and there aren't that many of us left. And as for you, you are the future, so don't worry your sexy little ass about it."

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing Randy was in a playful mood, or as playful as his mood ever got. "Yeah well, they probably have other ways to make our lives hell." He straddled Randy's lap, knowing that a playful Randy could only be dealt with in a playful way.

"I'm sure they do," Randy said leaning in to place small bites along Dean's shoulder and neck. Dean responded by tipping his head back to allow Randy better access and sliding his fingers into the short hair. Sometimes it was just more enjoyable to not put up a fight.

Suddenly they were frantic, they couldn't getting close enough, and they couldn't get enough of each other. Fingers were digging into his hips, forcing his pelvis to grind into the hard ridges beneath him. His mouth was being pillaged so savagely it took his breath away. He felt Randy's strong arms wrap around his back, and he was being picked up as if he weighed nothing and placed on the floor, Randy following him down, his shirt shoved up and hot lips covering his abs.

No one but Randy knew how much he liked being handled in that way. He wasn't a small guy, he was well over six feet and weighed two-twenty, but Randy just seemed larger than life and made Dean feel like he could protect him, like he would protect him.

The pounding fist against the door drew them apart suddenly. "Hey Randy, open up, we gotta talk."

"Fucking piss poor timing." Randy muttered as he dropped his forehead down to rest on Dean's. "You better get up and answer before daddy gets really mad." Dean said, smirking up at the larger man hovering above him. Randy crashed his mouth into Dean's once more before pulling himself up and opening the door, staring down at Dean, who hadn't bothered to move from his position spread out on the floor.

Hunter stood there, one arm resting on the door frame, his gaze swinging back and forth between the two men in front of him, both rumpled and not looking the least bit ashamed. "Sorry to interrupt." He muttered, before letting himself in and shutting the door behind him. "Something tells me this isn't a social visit." Dean said, standing up and making his way towards his own bag, pulling his boots out and diving back in for his jeans.

"Listen, I know you feel the need to constantly argue and fight against any rule that is set down for you, but do you seriously have to piss Steph off along the way." Hunter ran his hand through his hair in frustration pacing a few small steps. "She hasn't liked you for a while Randy, you know that."

"I'm not sure she ever liked me." Dean finally turned around to watch the drama unfolding in front of him after accepting he couldn't hide his head in his bag any more. Randy looked as calm as he felt frazzled. He wasn't going to show it of course, but knowing his boss wasn't a fan of his boyfriend, and therefore probably himself as well, set his nerves on edge. He didn't know what the hell he would do if he lost his shot in the WWE.

If Randy was thinking any of that, he wasn't showing it either. He had reclaimed his chair and found his smokes once again. He pulled in a deep lungful, the ember on the end glowing bright red, before he dropped his hand down to rest on his knee, his opposite arm moving to hang over the back of his chair.

For fuck's sake, the man looked like every bad ass fantasy good little girls and boys dream about. He let his gaze run up and down the man's trim frame, taking it all in at his own pleasure before meeting those beautiful blue eyes and the smirk that went with it, right before his lover pursed his lips and blew him a kiss. Yeah, he was everybody's bad boy fantasy come to life and the fucker knew it too.

"If you two could stop eye fucking while I'm still standing right here, that would be great." Hunter muttered, a look of exhaustion causing his frown lines to deepen.

Randy slowly turned his head back to his one-time mentor. "So why are you here? You knew this little speech wasn't going to change anything, so what are you trying to get to?"

"She wants to stop Dean's push for a little bit."

"What?!" Both of their deep voices blending together to create a boom that practically shook the walls. All semblance of calm had left Randy, he now stood facing Hunter, his hands in fists hanging by his side, every muscle in his body screaming he was ready for a fight.

In response, Hunter only hooded his eyes, ran his fingers over his scalp once more, and collapsed onto the couch. "I don't want that and I'm trying to talk her out of it, but it isn't going all that great." His fingers rubbed his eyes, a sigh leaving him. "Goddamn it Randy, I know you don't give a shit what happens to you and your career, but could you please back off a little before you start destroying Dean's as well?"

Dean knew it was about to happen, but he still barely managed to get in between his man and the boss. "Randy don't! Don't fucking do it." Dean said trying his best to stop the man from advancing any farther. Everything he had just been enjoying about Randy, his size, his strength, the sheer power of the man, Dean was now cursing. It made it next to impossible to control him, but he gave it his best shot, wrapping his arms around the taller man and planting his feet as best he could.

"Don't you ever fucking suggest I don't care about Dean you sonofabitch. And who the hell do you two think you are threatening me with him? You're crossing some big fucking lines Helmsley!" Dean wasn't sure he had ever seen Randy in this much of a fury before. He was literally shaking with anger, his eyes inflamed with a promise of pain to anyone who crossed him right now.

"Listen to me you hot headed son-of-a-bitch, I'm not going to let it happen, I know I can stop it at least this time. I'm just telling you about it as a warning." Randy finally calmed down enough for Dean to relax his grip a bit. He flung a look over his shoulder and noticed that Hunter had stood up at some point and was pacing around the room. Hunter was the kind of guy who had a hard time holding still when his emotions were too strong. Finally he stopped and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm sure this is going to go over great for you Randy but I was thinking that maybe if you apologized or even if you started acting a little nicer, more friendly it would help things out a lot."

Randy narrowed his eyes but didn't give any other outward reaction, but Dean could still his muscles tense up. "So I just need to start kissing ass or you and your bitch of a wife are going to destroy Dean. Is that what you're telling me?" Dean felt his career sinking faster than the fucking Titanic with each word Randy said. The man didn't have a gentle bone in his body and niceness wasn't something that was going to happen overnight. He'd have to get in touch with Ring of Honor before Randy was through.

"There's that apology I was looking for Randy." Hunter said before walking out the room, slamming the door in his wake.

"Well that was just great." Dean spun around on his lover and pinned him with a look sure to express his displeasure. "I'm serious Randy, you know how vindictive that family is, so why the hell do you insist on pissing them off?" Dean was shaking his head, disbelief still controlling his emotions, while Randy was already calming down, a visible change coming over him. He was back to having that slow, easy going smile that drove Dean crazy at the same time it made him weak in the knees.

"Will you calm down, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your career. Even if that does mean swallowing my pride and letting the McMahon's win a round or two."

Randy said all of this while pulling his phone out of his pocket, how the hell he was sitting there so relaxed while Dean felt his heart rate skyrocketing was a mystery that wouldn't be solved any time soon. Randy just didn't seem fazed by everything that had just happened, just like he never did, and it didn't even occur to him that Dean might not be feeling the same way. He was unaware of the fact that his reassurance that nothing would happen to Dean's career wasn't enough to quell Dean's slowly increasing panic.

"Will you get off of that damn thing and pay attention." Dean all but shouted before his hand snapped out and slapped the phone from his boyfriend's hand. "I have not been in this company long enough to be calm in the face of threats and demands from the people who more or less own me and it pisses me off that you are!" Okay, now Dean was yelling. And Randy sat there staring at him, his face an unreadable mask, just taking in the scene in front of him. Why couldn't he just show some emotions or something? Dean let his shoulder's fall slack when he went to walk by the chair, headed to his locker to change into his gear. Maybe this wasn't worth the fight anyway.

"Come here." Randy said quietly, his hand reaching out and grasping around Dean's wrist. Randy's grip wasn't tight, or even uncomfortable, but it was unrelenting and Dean's half-hearted attempts to pull away were met with a comforting resilience.

Randy didn't stop until he had Dean back on his lap, similar to how they had been before the unwelcome interruption broke them apart. Randy slowly slid his hands up Dean's back and into his wild mass of blonde hair. He gripped the curly locks in his fingers as his forehead moved forward to press against Dean's. "I meant everything I just said, both to you and to Hunter. I love you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your career no matter what that means for me."

Dean gasped quietly and a small smile pulled at Randy's thin lips. He'd heard it before, more times than he could really keep track of, but every time he heard Randy tell him he loved him, it stole his breath. It was still crazy to believe that he could feel that way about him. After everything they had put each other through, making it to this point was no small task. And knowing that they had done that, hearing Randy say that to him, made his heart skip a beat.

He believed him too, no matter what he'd experienced in the past because of Randy and his actions, he knew that for now and into the future Randy would help him, keep him safe and be there for him no matter what Dean needed. Funny how that used to be the very thing that scared Dean the most about being with Randy. Seemed like maybe he was maturing in his relationship as well.

Randy must have thought he was still struggling to accept what he was saying because the older man continued. "Listen to me, this right here, what we have, that doesn't happen for everybody, this is a once in a lifetime kind of thing and I'm going to protect it and fight for it with everything I am. I don't care what I have to do or what I have to say to make sure it stays safe, okay?"

Dean took a deep breath and dove in head first. "I know, I'm just scared." And that's how he knew Randy was it for him, his one, his only, his everything, because he couldn't imagine admitting that to anyone else. He continued on, heart racing with a mixture of excitement, fear and love, "But no matter what the future, or the McMahon's, throw at us, I'm going to fight for what we have and what we will have just as hard as you."

Randy crashed their mouths together, a frantic, needy press of lips. Both men pouring everything they felt and couldn't say into that kiss, desperately trying to show the other just how much they meant to each other because sometimes it was just easier that way.


End file.
